Peach Gardens
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: From an enormous race course to a golf course and a baseball stadium, Princess Peach Toadstool's backyard gardens behind her various castles provide quite a natural host for various different uses! Just don't... try and burn it to the ground. Or drive through the flowers. Or get close to those pesky Chain Chomps.
1. Peach Gardens

"Aren't my gardens just amazing!?" Princess Peach Toadstool exclaimed as she twirled around her Peach Gardens, with the most famous one particuarly being the race course as she was in her regular clothing.

Toadette whistled as she held her hands together. "You know, I always wondered, why do you have so many gardens, Peach?"

"I'm curious about that myself." Mario remarked as he adjusted his red cap.

Princess Peach turned to the two, with there also being several other Mario characters present. "Oh, it's because I just love nature! And having gardens of all sorts makes me feel so... peachy!" She squealed as she held her hands together and winked.

"That's not the only 'peachy' thing around here..." King Bowser Koopa muttered, with some members of his Koopa Troop chuckling.

"I heard that, Bowsy." Peach stated as she casted a glance at the King of the Koopas, pointing to the various barking black Chain Chomps patrolling the area. "Just don't try and burn the entire place to the ground like last time, mmkay?"

"What happened last time?" Luigi asked as he raised his right hand.

Princess Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi. "Oh, Bowser wanted to show off his flare as usual, so he and Mario had a fire off. It didn't end well."

"Not for my beautiful garden, no..." Peach sulked as she lowered her head, sighing while closing her eyes.

Birdo patted Peach on the back. "Hey, plants can grow back. After all, look how the garden is now!"

"Speaking of which... any reason as to why you're jumping out of the water, Petey?" Dry Bowser asked Petey Piranha, who was going in and out of the moat surrounding the race track like a dolphin.

"Because water is fun!" Petey exclaimed as he dove in, making a huge splash that soaked everyone, much to their general annoyance.

"I thought he didn't like water," Toad whispered to Toadsworth while trying to dry off their clothing.

"Oh, it comes and goes," Toadsworth explained as he dried off his glasses, with the group of Mario characters moving on throughout the bright, sunny garden.


	2. Toadette's Stomach Growling

Toadette's stomach growled as she was watching Princess Peach and princess Daisy playing golf on the pink fields of the Peach Gardens, getting impatient and hungry as she placed her hands on her rumbling belly. "Come on! Can't we get some snacks, or something! My poor tummy is empty!"

"Just wait a moment, Toadette!" Peach shouted back as she stuck her tongue out, trying to concentrate. "It's been a while since we played golf here!"

"Yeah! I like to get the chance to beat Peachy here!' Daisy added as she had her arms folded, both her and Peach wearing their sport dresses.

Toadette pouted as she rolled her eyes, puffing up her face cheeks. "Humph! You two sure picked a bad time..." She groaned as she felt her gut grumble again, trying to make it feel better.

Peach was trying to get a good grasp on which way to shoot her pink golf ball, practicing her swings as she nodded, finally focused on which area she wanted to shot the ball. However, just as she was about to swing the ball high into the sky, she missed, due to Toadette's stomach grumbling being so loud, it was strong enough to make the golf ball roll away. Peach and Daisy both gawked as Toadette smirked, feeling a bit better as she watched Peach chase after the golf ball, which kept rolling away from Toadette's stomach rumbles.

"Hey! Stop rolling away!" Peach exclaimed as she was getting annoyed, trying to swing as she kept missing, causing her to shout 'D'oh!' every single time.

Toadette giggled as she patted her growling tummy quite gently. "Well, at least there's a good reason to be hungry! Ha ha!"


	3. Stormy Peach Gardens

Peach Gardens had no activities going on today, for it was raining quite harshly, with the lightning flashing and thunder booming as the Chain Chomps were hiding near the huge green bushes, trying not to get zapped as they were not convinced that the rain wasn't harmful. Princess Peach watched from her private room in her castle, spinning her pink umbrella around as she looked out the window, occasionally gasping at the frequent white flashes of lightning.

"Goodness! It's really pouring out here!" Peach exclaimed as she shook her head, moving her hips from side to side. "The thunder is enough to send chills to everyone in the castle... and to think, my farts are just as thunderous!"

As if on cue, after feeling her stomach rumble, Peach released a deep pitched, brassy fart from her burping butt, fanning the air with her right hand as she blushed, with thunder booming again as there were more frequent flashes of lightning.

Outside the castle was Toadette underneath the castle, being in the archway leading towards the starting line as she watched the ledge get wet from the constant downpour, being quite shocked.

"My... this storm is really storming!" Toadette stated as she placed her hands on her face. "I hope the others aren't getting wet out here!"

She then watched as a group of different colored Toads were running towards the castle, screaming as they got zapped occasionally by the lightning, with Toadette gasping as she placed her hands over her mouth, not believing what she was seeing.


	4. Darth Vader Races In The Garden

Darth Vader was racing in the lush Peach Gardens, posing as a heavyweight Mii as he was against a squadron of Funky Kongs on Flame Runners, with the dark lord of the Sith using the Phantom bike as he was trying his best to overcome these funky gorillas. It was quite odd.

"You damn, dirty apes kn**ooooo**w n**ooooo**o bounds when it comes to the Force," Darth Vader stated as he then used his force sensitive powers to force choke some Funky Kongs, causing them to stop in their tracks as he took first place, pulling out his red light saber and slicing the incoming winged spiny Blue Shell with one stroke.

Princess Peach watched from the window looking at the race course, turning to Toadette as they were having tea.

"My, that Darth Vader guy is really efficient at beating all these Funky Kongs!" Peach stated as she burped after sipping her tea.

Toadette murmured as she rubbed the back of her pink mushroom cap with her right hand, glancing back at the race course to see Darth Vader passing the finish line for the second time. "I don't know... this Darth Vader guy seems like he's cheating... but maybe it's just me."


	5. Toad Squabble At The Peach Gardens

"You wanna do something?" Toadette asked as she and Toad were relaxing on the green grass near the ending stretch of the Peach Gardens.

"No." Toad remarked while stretching his arms, wrapping his arms around the back of his white mushroom cap.

Toadette, who also had her arms wrapped around her pink colored mushroom cap, readjusted herself. "You wanna do something important?"

"Nyet." Toad burped loudly in response, scratching himself around the white clothing covering his lower body.

"You wanna do something meaningless?" Toadette farted loudly as she opened her eyes after expelling her deep pitched brassy tuba toot.

"Nah." Toad licked his lips together.

Toadette's stomach growled as she sighed, closing her eyes once more while turning her head to Toad. "...You wanna do something fun?"

"...Maybe." Toad remarked as she got up, a smile appearing on his face.

It then began raining, with Toad and Toadette getting soaked by the pouring rain as they then were zapped by lightning. Boy was this day going swell for them.


	6. Princess Peach And Toad Fart

Peach Gardens was quiet. ...Too quiet.

"Man... it's so boring here..." Toad yawned as he was walking with Princess Peach. "Can't we do anything fun here?"

Peach dusted off her pink dress as she turned to Toad, smirking. "Depends. How much gas do you have in you?"

"...gas?" Toad remarked as his eyes shrunk, realizing what Peach meant. "How much gas do you have in you?"

Peach bent over and released several deep pitched brassy farts, giggling as her tuba toots puffed up the back of her pink dress. "Enough to fill up a blimp!"

"...I'll pass." Toad remarked, chuckling as he made a subtle fart joke. "Get it? I'll pass passing gas." He then farted a trombone toot, frowning as he sighed. "Well that shut me up."

Peach continued laughing and farting as Toad blushed, feeling somewhat embarrassed.


	7. Universal Studios in the Peach Gardens

Peach Gardens had a lot of activity today, as Princess Peach was leading a race in a wifi race full of herself, with different Peaches riding in different vehicles.

"Oh yeah! I'm the best!" Peach stated, being in the lead in her Daytripper vehicle as she blew kisses to the various peaches behind her, zipping away.

She was then blasted by a spiny winged Blue Shell.

* * *

"All right... swing!" Toad exclaimed as he cheered on Toadette.

Toadette took a mighty swing, causing the pink colored golf ball to go flying high into the sky as it then got knocked by the sudden appearance of a time traveling DeLorean, with both of the Toads gasping in shock as the golf ball went into the small pond nearby.

* * *

Dry Bowser was trying to perfect his time trial speed as he was using his Piranha Prowler on the race course within the Peach Gardens, turning his head to see several Fast and Furious vehicles going right past him, causing him to squint his eyes as several missiles blasted the gardens, with more vehicles chasing them.

"The hell? When did things get furious around here?" Dry Bowser remarked as he rubbed the back of his boney head with his skeletal right hand.

* * *

"Ready... throw!" Lakitu exclaimed.

King K. Rool nodded, throwing a pitch towards Petey Piranha, who took a swing, but missed, with Wario catching the ball. Suddenly the entire area was being shaken by an earthquake, causing everyone to panic as they began running away from the baseball stadium.

* * *

Princess Daisy was trying her best to focus on improving her golfing skills, attempting to swing when the sudden appearance of Bruce The Shark from Jaws popping up, letting out an annoying high pitched screech.

"YEOW!" Daisy screamed in pain as she dropped her golf club, placing her hands on her ears as she couldn't take the screech, running away from the pink golf field.

* * *

Bowser and Bowser Junior watched as King Kong and Godzilla were fighting around the Peach Gardens, with both of the iconic monsters destroying Peach's Castle as the two faced each other.

"You think Peach is going to ask me to license out another castle?" Bowser asked while rolling his right hand.

Bowser Jr. nodded as he folded his arms. "Oh, most definitely, yeah.

* * *

"Hey! Isn't that E.T.?" King Boo pointed out as he pointed to the night sky at the Peach Gardens race course, with E.T. and a bike flying around the moon.

"Holy... you're right," Funky Kong stated as he took off his sunglasses, blinking as he couldn't believe it for himself.


	8. So Many Peachy Sports

The Peach Gardens was full of action as various events were happening. Baseball was being played, golf matches were being had, and racing tournaments were held, with Princess Peach Toadstool watching the activity of the sports from her room high inside her castle overlooking the Peach Gardens race track, with Toad and Toadette next to her.

"Man, everyone's really active these days!" Toad remarked as he moved his arms around. "It's like if something came up at the last minute, or something!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Toad. Everyone likes sports!" Peach exclaimed as she twirled around, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, people with taste, anyway."

"Are you gonna expand to tennis, or even soccer?" Toadette remarked as she was eating some strawberry poptarts.

"But of course!" Peach exclaimed as she nodded her head, bending down to let out a deep pitched brassy fart. "Anyway, we better go and get some piece of the action ourselves."

Toad and Toadette nodded in agreement as they all followed Peach, to first race, then play golf, and then finally play baseball, in that order.


	9. Toads Are The Worst Guards

Peach Gardens was just pretty darn creepy at night, as most places would be, since, well... nighttime tends to be creepy. Anyway, despite there being several pink hedges of Princess Peach Toadstool present, the perky gassy blonde human princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself was not present, as several Toads were searching through the gardens, with them being guards.

"Man... why did we come here?" One guard Toad remarked as he turned to another Toad guard.

"Beats the hell out of me. I think that the princess couldn't think of anything better for us." The 2nd Toad guard responded to the 1st Toad guard.

"I wish we got a snack, or something..." A 3rd Toad guard commented as he bumped into a snoozing Chain Chomp, which in turn woke it up.

This caused the other Chain Chomps to wake up, with all of them barking angrily as the Toad guards screamed and wet themselves, running around the gardens in fear as they had no idea on what to do, with it awakening several sleeping citizens in Peach's Castle.


	10. A McDonald's In The Garden

Princess Peach's stomach growled as she blushed, wrapping her arms around her rumbling belly. "Ooh, I'm hungry! My tummy is making noises again!"

"So? Where do you wanna eat?" Donkey Kong remarked as he was trying to practice his golfing skills in the pink grassy fields of the Peach Gardens.

"Let's go to McDonald's!" Peach suggested as she held her hands together.

Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap. "There's a McDonald's here?"

Suddenly as if on cue, Bowser came by in his flying Koopa Klown Kar, opening the hatch beneath his hovering vehicle as a red and yellow McDonald's restaurant fell, landing right on top of Wario, who was taking a nap on the field of grass.

"Incoming!" Bowser exclaimed, his delivery late.

"UWAH!" Wario exclaimed in pain as he felt his fat and muscles be crushed underneath the McDonald's.

"...So that happened." Toad stated as he, Toadette, Peach, and Donkey Kong all merrily skipped over to the McDonald's doing the infamous waltz from the Wizard of Oz, you know the one where they're _off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz..._


	11. Short Is Sa-weet

"Short is sweet." Princess Peach remarked as she was planting several flowers in the Peach Gardens.

"You said it, girl!" Toadette added, taking it as a compliment due to her being such a small girl, also planting flowers with the blonde haired human princess.

"Being quite tiny isn't everything," A red robed Shy Guy remarked as he approached the two girls, flailing his arms about. "I wish I could reach the top of the fridge!"

it was then that a green colored refrigerator fell on top of the Shy Guy, crushing him as Peach and Toadette looked at each other, shrugging in response as they kept planting some flowers.


	12. The Toad and a Shy Guy

"You know what?" Toad stated to a red robed Shy Guy as they both watched Princess Peach swinging white golf balls on the pink colored flower gardens.

"What is it now?" The Shy Guy responded as he was drinking some Mountain Dew.

"Peach isn't what she seems. She might be an airhead at one moment, then the next, she's totally smart." Toad remarked as he extended his arms out. "I just don't understand it! Why is it that she can manage to handle being two different personas? Does she have even more to her character than she lets on? I mean, there's much more to her than being a kidnapped fart factory made to look pretty!"

"...you don't understand anything." The Shy Guy replied, which in turn caused Toad to punch him in the face.


	13. Chain Chomps Prefer Peace, Not Noise

"You folks here might be wondering why we're running away right now," Toadette stated to the camera as she and Princess Daisy were running away from a bunch of angry Chain Chomps. "Well you see, it started when me and Daisy here were having another burping contest, and Daisy happened to burp and fart at the same time, and that was loud enough to wake up the Chain Chomps! Funny, huh?'

"No, that is not funny!" Daisy snapped as she burped and farted at the same time to demonstrate what Toadette was saying as true, causing the Chain Chomps to be halted in their chase by the smelly, brassy flatulence expelled from the red haired princess, only for them to get more enraged as they kept chasing the two girls.

Princess Peach farted a deep pitched poot of her own in her throne as she watched her fellow girlfriends running through the pink flower fields of her gardens, sipping her tea while shaking her head. "Oh, Daisy should have known better than to fart in front of Chain Chomps."


	14. Butterflies

"Catch those butterflies!" Princess Peach exclaimed as she, Toad, and Toadette were chasing after a bunch of different wing colored butterflies, all of them using colorful rainbow nets. They were in the pink fields of the Peach gardens specifically used for the golfing tournaments.

"Don't you think this is a bit excessive, gals?" Toad remarked as he turned to Peach, feeling exhausted as he was sweating all over.

"Oh Toad, that's just your imagination!" Peach laughed with the wave of her right hand. "Just let go and enjoy yourself!"

"Yeah! Butterflies basically live by that memo!" Toadette chimed in as she tripped over herself, landing flat on her face. "Ouchies!"

Toad sat down and placed his hands on his face, watching Peach and Toadette try to catch butterflies, with more of them showing up around the bright flowers.


	15. Geach Pardens

Princess Peach was cleaning up her bushes as she was in a private section of the Peach Gardens, with Toadette popping up as she happily waved.

"Hey Peach! Whatcha doing?" Toadette gleefully asked while tilting her head to the left and right.

"Just tending to my beautiful garden, of course." Peach giggled as she blew a kiss to Toadette, who giggled so hard she exploded. Peach's eyes widened as she glanced around, whistling nervously. "...good thing no one was here."

* * *

"Augh!" Toadsworth groaned as he was jumping around on his walking cane, fighting off a horde of Bowser Juniors with Chain Chomps on him as they were in the hedge maze. "Who thought this was good level design!?"

* * *

Birdo was collecting a bunch of eggs placed around on the smooth green grass, only for a bunch of Chain Chomps to spot her as they began chasing the pink dinosaur up and down and all around the garden.

* * *

"Finally!" A Blue Toad exclaimed happily amongst a bunch of other different colored Toads. "Our new miniature castle for Mistress Peach is complete!"

This was then painfully destroyed by Petey Piranha smashing down on it, crushing the Toads who were circling it.


	16. Toadette Farts In The Garden

Toadette farted as she fanned the air with her right hand, giggling as she was cranking out brassy poots, once again being rather humanoid as she was eating one of the many strange mushrooms that populated her world, wearing her treasure tracker uniform as she was patrolling around the Peach Gardens looking for something special.

"Oh, how I just love farting...!" Toadette sang as she had her gassy big butt fart out several tuba tunes to her melody, walking by a bunch of flowers, which wilted from the stinky stench of Toadette's fart gas, with the bouncing Chain Chomps yelping as they chomped away from the flatulent mushroom girl. "It makes me jolly...!"

"I never realized that Toadette had a fart fetish all these years..." Petey Piranha stated in shock as he was selling popcorn to various citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom at his popcorn parlor.

"Trust me. There's a lot to that girl that even I don't know." Dry Bowser added as he was sweeping all the fallen popcorn on the pavement, watching Toadette fart away the racing Shy Guys from her. "I think adventuring with that Captain Toad freak reawakened a lot of things in her she didn't realize before... most for the better, some for the worst..."

"Meh! I'm happy Toadette has embraced her farty self!" Princess Peach giggled as she was farting every time she gulped down a bag of buttery popcorn, obviously happy that Toadette was a happy farting girl just like her and several others around the Mario World.


End file.
